Permanganato de Sodio
by bloou
Summary: El Permanganato de Sodio no podía ser más importante que buscar a Mello! ¿Por qué su profesor de química no lo entendía?


Buenas xD. Hoy... ¡pasé mi examen de química! si, ya sé, muy impresionante xD. En fin, de eso nació este fic. Pensaba en mi exmen, y recordé que antes no sabía nombrar las sales, como el Permanganato de Sodio, pues todas esas clases las perdí, gracias a que estaba en los ensayos de la poesía coral. Pero ya sé como se nombran, y ya tengo anotada mi tabla de radicales en mi cuadernillo de apuntes, en fin...

Me gusta la química, pero a veces me estresa, y... ¡a Matt también! porque... bueno, yo no sé para que sirve el Permanganato de Sodio- si alguien lo sabe, por favor dígamelo! o moriré con la duda!-

Como sea, tengo noticias: estoy trabajando en algo más largo! y será M&M, y ya llevo bastante, pero tengame paciencia, estoy llena de ocupaciones ultimamente.

En fin, los dejo leer. Gracias a quien se tome el tiempo de hacerlo. Lo aprecio

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Permanganato de Sodio**

¡Química, química, química! ¡Le estresaba la química! ¿Por qué debía llevar la materia de química? De grande sería cualquier cosa, menos algo que tuviera que ver con la química. No sería químico, ni químico-farmaco-biólogo ni nada por el estilo. Sería… fotógrafo. Y cobraría aunque las fotos no salieran bien; de cualquier manera, el no tenía la culpa de que tan fea y poco fotogénica fuera la gente que se retratara con él. Y de noche sería stripper, porque le parecía un empleo divertido.

No necesitaba una casa grande, ni bonita. Ni siquiera una casa llena de muebles. Ya saben, sólo necesitaba lo básico: cama, horno de microondas, inodoro, televisión, wii, Xbox, computadora… ¡ah! Y una mesita plegable.

Ya se había puesto a fantasear con lo que sería su vida en un futuro no tan distante, en el que, seguramente, el internet sería más rápido, y por lo tanto, el sería feliz; hasta que volteó la vista de nuevo a su cuadernillo de apuntes, y casi se arranca el cabello de la desesperación cuando vio que no llevaba nombrado ninguno de los compuesto que tenía allí, listos para resolverse.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!- estaba harto de nombrar compuestos. Llevaban viendo aquel tema por varias semanas, y ya no podía ni leer la palabra ácido, o anhídrido sin sentir ganas de arrancarse las uñas a mordiscos y jalones.

Simplemente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, porque no le serviría de nada en la vida. No llegaría a un restaurant, y decirle al mesero: "Me parece que a mi platillo le hace falta algo de cloruro de sodio. ¿Puede traerme un poco?" ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Y terminantemente ¡no!

¿Ácido Clorhídrico?, ¿Anhídrido de Carbono? , ¿Sulfito de Oro III?, y… ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Permanganato de Sodio? ¿Qué demonios era el Permanganato de Sodio?- seguramente, si Mello hubiera estado ahí, le hubiera contestado que era una sal, que se obtenía al combinar la radical MnO4 con el Sodio, Na. Pero Mello no estaba ahí.- y en fin, ¿A quién le importaba lo que fuera el Permanganato de Sodio? Seguro era una cosa inútil. Algo que inventaron esas personas malas que conspiran contra él, para que tuviera que aprenderlo. Ya saben, esas personas que lo odian porque es guapo y listo, esos que convencieron a Mello de irse. ¡Si! Él lo sabía todo. Lo habían inventado para mantenerlo ocupado y no tuviera tiempo para ir a buscar a Mello.

Porque realmente en aquel momento, aprender que era esa sal, Na MnO4, Permanganato de Sodio, era algo que no serviría de nada.

El Permanganato de Sodio no le acompañaría a desayunar por las mañanas, ni a dormir por las noches. El Permanganato de Sodio no le ayudaría a elegir libros. El Permanganato de Sodio no podía golpearle cada vez que dijera alguna tontería. El Permanganato de Sodio no tenía miedo a la obscuridad, por lo consiguiente, no le podía confiar su mayor y más vergonzoso secreto. El Permanganato de Sodio no podía ser su amigo. ¡El Permanganato de Sodio no podía ser más importante que encontrar a Mello! ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de eso su profesor de química? ¡Matt tenía una vida! Y esa vida, no podía incluir el aprendizaje de la nomenclatura de esos compuestos. Lo único que él quería era encontrar a Mello. ¡Mello! ¡Si! ¡Mellito! El altote, rubio de ojos azules. ¡Si! El desaparecido Bully de la Wammy's House. ¡Si! El único amigo que había tenido en toda su corta y patética vida, por lo tanto, el mejor y el más querido. ¡Si! Ese que le ponía tachuelas en la silla, y que le pedía la leche con chocolate en el desayuno, así, nada más poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir. ¡Si! Ese que se había ido a "quien sabe donde" por "quien sabe que". ¡Si! Ese muchachote al que extrañaba.

Por el momento se olvidó de ácidos, óxidos, sales y demás, para ir a la biblioteca, a leer un libro que le leyó Mello, cuando eran muy pequeñitos. Recordaba haber visto a Mello llegar emocionado a su habitación, corriendo con el libro azul en las manos. No era un libro precisamente para niños, pero a Mello le había encantado porque mencionaba a su tierra: a Eslovenia. ¡Ya saben! Uno de esos países que surgió al separarse Yugoslavia en 5 diferentes repúblicas, ¡Si! El que logró su independencia en sólo 11 días.

Se lo leyó en sólo dos noches. Y en vez de hallar la moraleja del libro, sólo aprendió lo bonita que podía ser la voz de su amigo cuando estaba cayéndose medio dormido.

Ahora leería el libro sólo. Tanto para poder recordar a Mello agusto, como para olvidarse del Permanganato de Sodio, y para tratar de entender cual fue el Mensaje que vio el rubio en aquel libro que le había gustado tanto. Total, ¿qué había que perder?... además de calificación en química.

* * *

Qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, porque lo hice con mucho amor, cariñoo y todo eso.

Bien, los mantendré informados.

Nos vemos

Bye bye

**bloou**


End file.
